


Rainy Minds Think Alike

by Ricinumbrella



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Angst and Feels, Drunken Confessions, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ricinumbrella/pseuds/Ricinumbrella
Summary: Byakuya and Makoto are coming back from a party that went very wrong for the both of them and the car ride back sheds new insight into the friendship neither are comfortable finding out.
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

Byakuya’s legs scrunched up on the car seat,bringing himself into a fetal position as his cheek pressed up against the cold glass of his friend’s car.He honesty didn’t know how said friend put up with him.

While being patient,Makoto surely had a limit and with the things that left his mouth not moments before,he wondered if he had found it.

He shouldn‘t have gotten so drunk,he never could keep his mouth closed after a few bottles,but he had done this to himself and he has to deal with those consequences.He was mad at himself for all this.He grabbed the seat belt makoto had to wrangle onto him and squeezed it,as if that would fix anything.

Tears threatened to fall from his eyes but he didn’t want to be even more of a mess than he already is.He wore causal clothes out to the event and his hair looked as disheveled as he felt. The silence of the drive gave byakuya an awful feeling in his stomach. He wanted to break the silence but what would he say?

I’m sorry for being such a terrible friend? I’m sorry that I meddled in your personal life and now don’t have a shot with that blue haired snake?That I’m sorry for getting so drunk because I can’t bear to see anyone else with you? 

He buried himself deeper into the passenger seat cushions and tried to maintain the little composure he had left.He had turned his head to then immediately flinch at the fact his shorter friend had been staring back.

The action caught both parties off guard  
and they couldn’t deny the other’s existence but they choose silence instead of talking it out like actual adults.So byakuya continued making himself as small as possible and monologuing about his feelings toward makoto inside his alcohol riddled mind

Well at least he though it was inside...Makoto’s face was pale in shock  
Byakuya had mumbled what amounted to a confession towards the shorter boy and makoto didn’t know how to feel hearing his best friend painfully confess their feelings of love towards him,especially with how Sayaka had rejected him in front of everyone.

“Byakuya I-you don’t mean that.You can’t mean that.”


	2. Rainy thoughts

The car fell into silence once again as byakuya’s tears started to flow and he started to sniffle pathetically.Makoto was extremely uncomfortable but guilty at the same time.

Byakuya was his friend,one of his best friends at that,...he probably said that as a friend thing!Makoto told himself to rid himself of the guilt of what he just did.So he could make himself feel better about crushing all of byakuya’s feelings into dust.

After all it’s not like he’ll remember any of this in the morning...but at least taking care of byakuya provides a good distraction from his own form of heartbreak.

Soon enough the awkward form of torture was about to end for the two silent and introspective passengers,The rain pattered against the car as makoto turned into a familiar street.

Byakuya had buried himself into his knees to muffle his sobs of anguish,he looked up to stare out a window after feeling the turn.His disorderly hair stuck to his wet face and his eyes were red due to bawling them out but he was too tired and sad to care about his appearance,he just wanted to go home and maybe just maybe makoto change his mind.

Makoto pulled into the apartment complex’s parking lot and parked his small green car that his parents gave him after he’d graduated from high school.

Once the car came to a complete stop,makoto quickly took off his seat belt and came over to help his sad,drunk friend out of his seat instead of hurting himself trying to do it without help.

Once coaxed out of the vehicle,another thing byakuya was exceptionally bad at became crystal clear.He couldn’t keep himself up to save his life,he’d wobble on his honesty long and kinda pretty legs before almost falling,so makoto took it into his own hands and made the cute but useless blonde lean on him for support.

Byakuya was more than happy to do it for god knows what reason but makoto decided to leave it alone.Byakuya was surprisingly soft and warm which was nice but his breath reeked of a disgusting mix of liquor as they walked to byakuya’s apartment.

Finally they arrive at the door and makoto takes out the spare key byakuya gave him in case he needed to get in,which came in handy more often than not.he presses it into the keyhole and the door swings open silently as makoto pushes it open with one hand.

Makoto makes a beeline to byakuya’s bedroom with the intention of tucking him in so that his hangover isn’t as bad in the morning.Makoto goads byakuya to get into bed and he pulls a blanket over his form before realizing that byakuya didn’t even take his shoes off.

Makoto took it upon himself to undo the laces of byakuya’s most definitely expensive shoes and slip them off byakuya’s drunk little feet.

Byakuya clung to a pillow tightly and snuggled with it which was actually very cute to makoto but he reminded himself that he was most definitely straight and that he was just admiring his friend.Nothing more than that,he wasn’t so desperate after being rejected that he was going to prey on his sad drunk friend.

He turned the lights off in byakuya’s room before he heard crying once again and felt incredibly guilty for leaving byakuya in there alone but he pushed it from his mind and left a few things for byakuya’s hangover like water,Gatorade and soup to make sure that he was at least taken care of before leaving the apartment entirely.

Makoto trudged over to his own apartment just down the hall,sleep gnawing at his body.He took off his shoes and his jacket,locked his door and jumped straight into his own bed,which felt colder than ever and promptly melted into sleep.”Hopefully I don’t have to deal with this in the morning” was his last conscious thought before falling under the sandman’s spell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for so much support! I’ll be continuing this series so stay tuned for more coming out in the future!


	3. Early morning funk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto wakes up and tries to examine the night before to find the root of his anxieties. He feels like total garbage and he just wants to understand himself

The alarm’s sound cut through the dead silence of makoto’s bedroom which woke him up with a start.

An even more fluffy-headed makoto tumbled out of bed with his blanket sliding onto the hardwood floor before realizing he didn’t need to be anywhere this morning.

He slowed his breathing and gave himself a good scratch on that itchy, hard to reach spot located on his lower back.He thought about sleeping for as long as he could just to avoid everyone for today but as he picked up the fallen heap of fabric he came to the conclusion that he should try and take care of himself instead of hiding in bed all day.

What was he so scared of? That was the question plaguing makoto’s mind,as the heavy feeling in his stomach and the bad,sour taste in his mouth grew stronger; gnawed at him, making his anxiety worse than ever.

No one was going to blame him for getting rejected in front of all of them,it was his own fault after all..He shouldn’t have ever put her on the spot like that.Plus it’s not like someone like her could love someone so plain and mild mannered..

She said that he wasn’t a man but rather a cute little boy and that he should go leave to go to his momma if was going to cry like that but that was probably good natured teasing that he wasn’t her type and besides it’s probably in her contract that she can’t date anyone anyways.

He was being pathetic,he started crying in front of everyone and that’s when byakuya started drinking profusely,which is funny because byakuya’s the one at the party that can handle liquor the best, drinking even Sakura and mondo under the table with relative ease.

How much alcohol byakuya consumed is honestly a medical mystery but it ended up as his savior nonetheless.He remembers going to the bathroom to dry his face and coming back to see a very drunk and very angry byakuya giving Sayaka what for,defending his honor as a man.

He came with him surprisingly easy when he told him that they should leave since it was getting late.He giggled which was really cute and followed him,if a bit staggered, to his small green car that he had to scrunch byakuya into.

Makoto thinks about all of this and it actually makes him feel warm inside,while sure it sucks to be rejected like that,Byakuya helped him out of that pit and made it better.

What was making him feel this way? So dirty and so..guilty..

It’s not like anyone will know,byakuya won’t remember, not with that dose of alcohol flowing through his veins and he was the only one in the car with him so why does he feel so guilty?

Seeing byakuya break down due to his disbelief crushed his heart into powdery dust.It’s not like byakuya to do that in front of him, he had humiliated him in the almost exact way Sayaka had and that made him feel like a monster.

His phone lit up,he could see that people were sending him concerned messages but he ignored them and turned his phone silent.

He got up and took a shower,hoping that maybe that will make him feel more like a person.He brushed his teeth and hair and sat down to eat whatever he had left in his fridge,trying to settle into some degree of normalcy.

He had just finished his jam covered toast and glass of milk when a firm knock came from the other side of his door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading another chapter of this,I’m not that good at keeping a schedule when it comes to writing and not getting distracted with something else but I’m going to try my best


End file.
